


amnesia was her name

by netherfriends



Series: and if my skin turns black and my knees start to ache will it be alright [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Denial, Gen, Insanity, Memory Loss, Pain, i dunno i'm very sleep deprived, it's fuckin weird, made at 12pm, this is just random garbled shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netherfriends/pseuds/netherfriends
Summary: his name is wilbur, but don't call him that because he isn't wilbur.his name is ghostbur, and he fights with words. but don't say that because ghostbur doesn't do that.his name is amnesia, and he is having spaghetti with long term memory sauce.his name doesn't matter, because he can't remember.ORwilbur cannot die, and ghostbur cannot remember
Series: and if my skin turns black and my knees start to ache will it be alright [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149365
Comments: 44
Kudos: 22





	amnesia was her name

**Author's Note:**

> listen to amnesia was her name by lemon demon while reading this it will make everything a million times better

his name is wilbur, but don't call him that because he isn't wilbur.

his name is ghostbur, and he fights with words. but don't say that because ghostbur doesn't do that.

his name is amnesia, and he is having spaghetti with long term memory sauce.

his name doesn't matter, because he can't remember.

the boy in front of him is fundy, and he is his son. but don't say that because the fox is not.

the boy in front of him works for schlatt, but don't say that because schlatt is dead.

the boy in front of him is a traitor, but don't say that because he isn't.

there is no boy in front of him, instead he is all alone.

the doctor says he has beautiful eyes.

alright.

the doctor says they shine with rebellion and soot.

the doctor's name is amnesia, and they have memory loss.

_no, that's wrong_

wilbur wonders why he's here.

ghostbur wonders why he can't understand.

the doctor says he should go.

alright.

tommy is bright and loud, but don't say that because he isn't anymore.

tommy is best friends with tubbo, but don't say that because tubbo exiled him.

tommy loves his discs, but he doesn't have them anymore.

tommy was a traitor, but that's not right.

_traitor, traitor, traitor_

"what was i saying again?"

ghostbur can't remember why they're looking at him like that.

eret is his friend, but don't say that because they are a traitor.

eret is comforting, but don't say that because of an imprint of another sword cutting through flesh on his back.

eret has a surprise, far away from help.

eret-

who was he thinking about again?

ghostbur loves, but wilbur didn't, so stop calling him wilbur.

wilbur loved, but his heart jumped and hit his brain.

now he can't remember a thing.

 _alright_.

and every word he says, is a little surprising.

and every word they said didn't make it across.

and everytime he wakes up, he dies a little more inside.

(already dead.)

he can't remember when he killed his friends with bloodshed in mind.

(my mind is _gone_.)

he remembers waking up with his mind repaired.

(who are you?)

he remembers when he realized that he wasn't there.

restart the process.

his name is ghostbur and he doesn't like his friends because they're traitors.

his name is amnesia, and he has tomato loss because of the doctor.

his name is gone but that doesn't matter because he fakes a smile.

(fake it all.)

he would like to be the villain he was meant to be.

(anarchy!)

he would like to finally live in peace.

(you and me.)

his name is-

his name is a button and signs on the wall.

his name is a van and cheap brewing stands.

his name is walls meant to keep them safe.

_tray-ay-tors._

he can't remember what it felt like, when he broke down.

(finally _snapped_.)

he doesn't have a name and would like some long term memory sauce.

he doesn't have a face, or a name or age.

 _alright_.

i don't remember what it felt like, when my mind went blank.

(who. are. you?)

my name is wilbur, and i've gone insane.

_go-ost bur._


End file.
